


Five Times Angel and Cordelia Got It On At Halloween

by xlivvielockex



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Stranger Things Halloween Ficathon. Prompt: 5 ways Angel and Cordy get it on at Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Angel and Cordelia Got It On At Halloween

It started with a nun costume.

David Nabbit, having seen Bridget Jones’ Diary one too many times, had sent invites out for an American “Sluts and Clergy” Halloween party. Wes had protested Cordelia’s first choice of a very sexy nurse costume. He blathered on about how it was too unprofessional, stumbling over his words. She half expected him to take his glasses off and clean them, the way that Giles would do when he was flustered. The last minute change had meant little in the way of costumes that would fit the bill at the local shops. In all of Los Angeles, there wasn’t much that wasn’t too sexy by Wes’ standards. So dowdy nun it was. 

Angel was a lost cause for the party. She knew how he felt about Halloween, preferring to stay in and brood. Basically it was just like another day for him but without the demon slayage. So when she dropped by the hotel to pick up Wes, she hadn’t expected the reaction from Angel. The way his face turned up slowly, his eyes widening at her penguin-like appearance. She felt less sexy and more like she was wearing a black and white circus tent. But the way he was looking at her, she thought he might devour her alive. His eyes setting her skin on fire and making her feel as if she was wearing nothing at all. 

“Did I spill something?” Looking down at herself, she pulled the costume from her body to check for stains. She hoped that hungry look in the manpire’s eyes was just because she had spilt some of his afternoon pig’s blood on herself. She reached up. “Or is my habit on crooked?”

Speechless, Angel merely nodded. He moved around the front desk, muscles coiled, a predator ready to strike. He closed the distance between them quickly, grabbing Cordelia around her slim waist and crashing her body against his. She could feel his hard length pressed against her. Before she could speak, he kissed her deeply. A soul searing kiss that made her melt in his arms. When he broke the kiss, she was breathless, panting for air. 

“So I take it I’m not going to David’s party?” Her voice was barely a whisper. She didn’t know what had come over Angel but she would have been lying to herself if she hadn’t spent many a lonely night imaging him looking at her that way, touching her, pleasing her. 

Growling, he lifted her up, throwing her over his shoulder before heading upstairs to his room. He kicked the door in and once he crossed the threshold, he kicked it closed again. He didn’t throw her on the bed as she expected but he lowered her down gently. He kneeled on the side of the bed, his hands nearly folded in prayer as he looked at her. Not saying a word, he kept those eyes on her, like a cheetah waiting for the gazelle to run before it attacked.

She sat up slowly looking at Angel. No matter how much she wanted to believe otherwise, there was a demon inside of him, a demon, up until seconds ago, she was afraid was going to take her with or without her consent.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly. “Nuns just…do something to me.”

“I think that’s putting it mildly.” She paused as she looked at him. “Honesty time? I can’t say I haven’t thought about you ripping my clothes off like I was some romance novel heroine. But there are a lot of factors here.”

“I love you.”

“Wait, what?”

“I said I love you. I’ve known since I almost lost you. Seeing you in that hospital bed, not seeing me, and realizing how much I needed you. But…” He looked down at his hands, as if he could see the blood there. “How could you love a monster like me?”

Reaching over, she tilted his chin up to look at her. “You’re not a monster. Not to me. And I…love you, too.” That was difficult to say, difficult for both of them given their rocky pasts. 

He felt the knot in his stomach drop and smiled. He had been abrupt and spontaneous, something that was usually only reserved for battle. He had no problem running headlong into danger without a plan but when it came to relationships? Those were scary.

“As much as I’d like to see just how much this nun costume gets your gears going, you do have that whole no happy clause.”

“I know. But I don’t know if that’s a problem anymore. I feel…different since Willow restored my soul.” A grin danced across his features. “Of course, the Mother Superior could tie me up, just to be safe.”

She raised a brow, rather surprised at his suggestion. Angel wasn’t one to take risks like this. “Too bad the chains blew up with our first office.”

“I’ve got a spare set.”

“I should have known you were going to say that.” Getting up from the bed, she smoothed her costume out and adjusted her habit again. She looked down at him. “Angel, are you sure about this?”

He got up as well and once more took her into his arms, this time more gently, tenderly. “As sure as I am about anything else in my life.” Reaching for her hand, he brought it down and pressed it against the bulge of his trousers. “See what you do to me?”

“I think there is something in the Bible about how wrong this is.” Grinning at him, she rubbed her hand against the front of his pants.

“Mmmm, yeah, that’s good.”

“You mean the Bible talk?”

“All of it.” He replied hoarsely, his eyes slipping closed as she continued to touch him through his clothing. Her touch was like electricity, sparking sensation all over his body.

She leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear. “I think you better get the chains. I went to a Catholic elementary school.”

\----------------------------------

Cordelia sat in the singles bar, wearing a dress that was so tight she thought Dennis was going to have to sew her into it, her legs crossed, and an untouched Cosmopolitan on the bar in front of her. Her finger circled the rim of the glass, nails painted the color of blood. She brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face. The wig was itchy, stringy, and didn’t work with her coloring at all. But it was part of her costume. 

Sighing, she spoke to the bartender. “Listen, I know it’s Halloween and all but you think they could maybe stop playing the Monster Mash every five minutes?” 

The bartender merely grinned at her, giving an ineffectual shrug of his shoulders before moving to help another customer. 

“I’m tired of the Monster Mash, too.” She heard a masculine voice say from her right side. She turned slightly, looking the guy up and down. Not bad. The black on black was going to have to go but she could definitely go for the chiseled physique. He had the warmest brown eyes she had ever seen. She gave him a smile.

“Par for the course on Halloween.” Offering a hand to him, she said, “Veronica.”

He took the hand and the first thing she noticed was how cool it was. It was as if he had just come in out of the cold. “Harrison.” He paused as he looked her up and down. This guy had one thing on his mind and she was pretty sure it was the same thing she was thinking. “This is so cheesy but do you come to this bar often?”

Picking her drink up, she looked as if she was going to take a sip but she set it down. “Truthfully, it’s my first time here. I just got to Los Angeles.”

“Business or pleasure?” He never took his eyes off her, undressing her over and over again with his gaze.

Smirking, she raised her glass in a mock toast. “A little of both.”

“Well, if you’re looking for pleasure, how about we get out of here?”

Turning on her stool, she reached for her purse only to find he already had his wallet out putting money on the bar. She glanced at the ten. Not a big tipper here. Not that it mattered in the long run. Sliding off her stool, she slipped one arm around his and let him lead her to a side exit door and out into an alley.

Her heart pumped wildly as he pushed her against the wall, lifting her skirt, fingers brushing against the fabric of her panties. She felt his lips at her neck, kissing, sucking, causing her to moan. 

Mouth against her skin, he murmured deeply. “You’re so beautiful. I want to make you feel good.” 

“It’s been so long since someone made me feel good.” Her leg came up, resting against an old crate that was discarded in the alleyway. 

She felt his fingers move her panties to the side, feather light touch against the lips of her sex. Tugging at her earlobe first, he then spoke into her ear. “Natural, like that in a girl.”

The perversity of his tone sent a shiver down her spine and curved to end in her center, sending molten heat rushing out to meet his fingers. She’d never done anything like this before. Someone could walk out at any moment to find her with her dress hitched around her middle, her panties pushed aside, and some stranger’s fingers dancing over her pussy. 

Crying out as he sunk a finger into her, she found her hands gripping his shoulders for support. His arm curled around her middle, pulling her closer, holding her up. He was strong, so strong. His cool fingers felt like they were sucking the heat from her core, drawing it out along with her pleasure. 

Her hips tilted, opening herself more to his touch. He sunk a second digit in and let the pair start a steady, slow cadence moving in and out of her. But she wanted more. She threw her head back, blonde wig catching the streetlight, making it look like a ring of gold around her face. She bucked her hips, trying to urge him to a faster pace but he ignored her. Feeling his eyes on her face, her cheeks flushed hotly. 

It was almost torture, the way his fingers moved so slowly in and out of her. He would every so often curl them upwards, touching and teasing her g-spot. With each of these passes, her body would tense as a wave of new wonderful sensation passed through her. 

She nearly screamed, giving them away, as his thumb joined in, rubbing slow deliberate circles around her clit. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, her breath coming in short bursts, her skin slick with sweat. Feeling as if her entire being was centered now in her sex, she shuttered as she surrendered completely to this darkly handsome stranger. 

Pushing her against the wall, he used his body to hold her up as the arm that was around her waist moved out from around her. He put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet as he increased the pace of his fingers. He was now frantically jack hammering in and out of her, his thumb applying almost painful pressure to bring her to climax. 

She bit the back of his hand as her orgasm came crashing from all around, her vision tunneling for a brief moment, centering on his face until she couldn’t hold her eyes open any longer. He continued until he could see she was finished, slowly drawing his hands from her. Moving just millimeters away from her, he used his hands once more to keep her standing. She looked like she would fall if he didn’t hold her up. 

“You’re wearing the wig next year, Angel.” Cordelia murmured before he silenced her, capturing her mouth roughly. 

\----------------------------------

“I can’t believe this still fits!” Cordelia turned to the side, admiring herself in the full- length mirror she had moved into Angel’s room only hours before. Finding her old cheerleading uniform during her move from her apartment to here, she couldn’t resist trying it on.

“What still fits?” Angel asked from behind a stack of moving boxes. He set them down to try to see what the fuss was all about. He chuckled as he saw her in the familiar maroon and gold of the Sunnydale Razorbacks’ garb.

Turning to look at her boyfriend, she flared the skirt out a bit for him and did a little twirl. “Most girls can’t say they still have the same figure as they did in high school. Must be all the stalking evil creatures of the night. One hell of a workout.”

Angel wasn’t going to mention that it was probably other nightly activities that were helping her to burn off calories. Crossing the room, he grabbed her mid-twirl, stopping her. He kissed her lightly. “You look just as beautiful as the night I found you in that dumpster.”

“Hey now…” She slapped him playfully on the chest. “That was really scary. Then again, finding body parts in the trash has sort of become commonplace in my new life. Besides, you should have known I wasn’t Buffy. I think you were lying.”

Angel’s mouth turned up into a devious looking smile, like a kid who was plotting stealing all the cookies in the cookie jar. “Well, what if I was?”

“Then you should have said something and we could be celebrating our fifth Halloween together instead of our third.”

His smile faded, memories coming back, some good and some bad, of his time in Sunnydale. He felt Cordelia’s hand on his arm.

“Sorry. Let’s just focus on the future, not the past.” Reaching for the hem of her shirt, she went to pull it off when she felt Angel stopping her. 

“Keep it on. Just for a bit.” 

Lowering her hand, she looked at him, her head tilted slightly. “Cheerleader fetish? Do I need to add this to the nun and blonde wig ones we already know about?” 

“I don’t know. Just something about you in it. Reminds me of that night.” He moved closer to her. “I still never told anyone how you kissed me goodnight after I took you home.”

“We all know you’re good at keeping secrets, Angel.” She frowned slightly. Not her proudest moment and one brought on by fear no doubt. After driving herself home, she sat in silence with him in the car. Out of nowhere, she leaned over and kissed him. And he didn’t protest at first, kissing her back for a good thirty seconds before pushing her away and mumbling something about Buffy.

“Hey…that’s the past, remember?” He pulled her even closer. He looked down at her. “We could always…have a redo of that night? You’ve got your uniform on, you’re home. And you did fight off a gang of vampires yesterday so we can say you’re scared. If it wasn’t Halloween, I would say we could go take on some demonic forces to get you frightened.” He joked, clearly not seeing the apprehension in her features. 

“And no recoiling in horror and mentioning the B-word this time?” 

“Promise.” Leaning down, he kissed her gently. There was almost an innocence to it, like it was the first kiss stolen between them, like they were back in her car and it was all just accidental but still exciting.

She hesitated in the kiss at first, not sure if reliving that night of rejection was the best way to get her going. But as the kiss lingered, her doubts disappeared. She backed up slowly, taking Angel with her by his hips, never breaking that kiss between them. His large hands pushed the bottom of the sweater up and barely touched the skin of her stomach. It was such a small touch but it sent delightful fire rushing through her body.

Breaking the kiss, her lips went into a small smile. “My parents won’t be home for hours.” She moved her hands off his hips. She sat on the bed, leaning back just slightly.

He rubbed the back of his neck. He looked away. “You shouldn’t be alone right now.” His gaze came back to her. “I should probably stay here with you.” Sitting on the bed next to her, he turned his body slightly to face her. “Maybe you could do a cheer or something to pass the time?”

“I’ve got a better idea.” Leaning forward, her body tilting in towards him, she put her lips against his once more. She parted hers just barely, letting her tongue sneak out to press against his lips. Her tongue pushed a little more forcefully until Angel opened his own mouth, letting her in. 

Resting his hands on her shoulders, not to keep her at arm’s length but to bring her closer, he cautiously let his tongue play with hers in his mouth. Finding himself moving closer to him, his knees bumped hers. He broke the kiss, looking at her sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She whispered, as if someone might hear them and catch them making out. She moved towards him, picking the kiss up once again. She rested her hands on his knees. Slowly, she moved her hands upwards to his thighs, leaning closer to him. 

His hand moved off her shoulder, caressing her arm. He had to be careful not to go straight for one of those luscious breasts that were pulling that sweater to the point of breaking. Moving off her arm, his hand brushed her breast, waiting for a reaction. With no sign of protest, he curled his fingers around it, kneading it softly. 

Breaking the kiss to breath, she grinned at him. “I kind of like this redo thing.” She said before grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him down onto the bed.

\----------------------------------

“Cordy! Behind you!” Angel yelled, his sword raised, unable to throw it at the demon that was bearing down on his girlfriend for fear that it would hit her instead.

Turning quickly, Cordelia aimed the crossbow and fired, hitting the demon between the eyes. But it kept charging towards her. She scrambled on the ground, foot tangled in the underbrush of the forest. “I thought Halloweens were quiet!” She yelled at Angel, reloading her weapon quickly.

Rushing to her side, he swiped at the tangles to free her. “Apparently, he didn’t get the memo.” He barely finished the sentence before the beast was on him, dragging a huge claw down his back, ripping deeply into his flesh. Angel let out a cry, sinking to his knees in pain. The smell of his blood filled the night air. 

Cordelia turned sharply to face her assailant. Being on the ground had its advantages as she could see the glowing blue spot under the demon’s fur. She raised her crossbow and squeezed off a shot, hitting her target. The demon groaned, stumbling back, before crashing down. 

As soon as it looked like the demon wasn’t going to be getting up, she moved to kneel at Angel’s side. “Angel? Baby?”

Looking up at her, he gave her the barest hint of a smile. “You look so sexy when you kill demons.” His voice was gravelly; no doubt a side effect from the pain and blood loss.

“I know you hate to do this, but you’re going to have to have a Cordy-snack if we want to get out of these woods.”

“You know what happens when I get even a taste of your blood.”

“Yeah, I know, but I think Faith was onto something when she said slaying makes her hungry and horny.” Giving him a lascivious grin, she moved to put his head in her lap. 

Angel’s face shifted, his brow ridging, nose flattening, teeth becoming more jagged. She reached down, running her fingers tenderly and gently over his fangs. Leaning down, she kissed him softly before speaking again. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He waited for her to put her wrist against his mouth. 

Closing her eyes, she put the delicate skin of her wrist against his lips. She felt coolness first, a sensation she had grown used to over the years. Then she felt the softness of his lips, the wetness of his tongue as he pressed against her pulse point. And then it came, that piercing bite, causing her to draw in a sharp breath.

Angel drank shallowly at first; only taking small sips and pulling from the wounds he had made. The taste of her blood on his tongue, that first rush, this is what junkies must feel like with that initial hit. It set every nerve of his on fire, making his dick painfully hard in the confines of his pants. He grabbed her wrist, holding it tight against his mouth, as he drank more deeply. 

When she felt him grip her wrist, she let out a soft mewl of pain. The wrist was probably the least sexy part for him to be biting on her but she could feel her own arousal growing. This was a ritual done few and far between as Angel didn’t want to drink human blood, even given willingly. She felt him pull away and she tucked her arm up, reaching into her purse for some band-aids. First aid kit, extra weapons, these were the contents of her purse these days. 

“Need. You.” Angel said, his voice little more than a savage grunt at this point. Her blood was making his head spin, his body throb, needing some kind of release either sexual or violent. He was on her then, pushing her into the forest floor, tearing at her clothes like a man possessed. He pulled himself free of his pants, not bothering with taking them off in this moment. 

Barely getting the band-aids over the wounds, Cordelia found herself pushed back on the ground, a large vampire towering over her. The adrenaline from the fight was still pulsing through her system. Her hips rose up to meet his greedy hands as they ripped the zipper from her jeans. Her panties became little more than shreds before he sunk into her warmth, thrusting wildly against her. 

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, her chin tilting upwards to look at the full moon. Letting him set the rhythm and then matching him thrust for thrust, she felt her pleasure mounting quickly. The rough feel of his pants against her sex caused enough delicious friction to build serious heat between them. 

Gripping the ground above her shoulders, his fingers sunk in, giving him a good hold as he increased his manic movements against her. He lowered his head, brushing his lips against her. He teased her with his fangs, letting them get dangerously close to her mouth before pulling back. Groaning, his eyes screwed shut, he released in her.

With his last few hard bucks against her, Cordelia felt her body flush, her muscles tense as the fireworks exploded behind her eyes. She felt her toes curl into her shoes, her body grabbing a last few desperate breaths of air before she stopped breathing all together when her climax hit. 

His eyes opened, watching her face contort in pleasure in the moonlight. He stroked her cheek as she came down, riding the wave out. When her eyes opened, he gave her an apologetic smile. “Sorry,” he whispered.

She returned his smile with one of her own, sated and almost lazy. “With the last couple of Halloweens we’ve had, this is kind of expected.”

Chuckling, he slowly rolled off her. He stood up, arranging himself back into his pants. “You just looked so hot killing that demon. And then your blood. I can’t help myself around you.”

“Who can blame you? I am Cordelia Chase, irresistible to man and manpire alike.” 

\----------------------------------

Grabbing the popcorn from the microwave, she bumped the door closed with her hip. Cordelia reached for a bowl out of the cabinet and poured the hot popcorn into it. She added a bit of salt, some melted butter, and just a hint of cheese. Holding the bowl in the crook of her arm and snatching the two sodas off the kitchen counter, she made her way through the ranch style house to the living room.

Angel was already there, lounging on the couch, feet outstretched on a foot rest. He tucked them in quickly, letting his wife pass. He reached up, grabbing the popcorn bowl from her, unable to resist it. He dug in, shoveling a handful in before she even sat down.

“You’re eating like someone’s going to take it away from you.”

Angel spoke, mouth full, sending half chewed corn kernels everyplace. “I told you before, I haven’t eaten in over 250 years. I’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

Flicking some popcorn off herself, she just looked at him. “Real attractive.”

“Sorry.” He muttered before digging in for another handful. He gestured to the television. “Game’s over.”

“And all the trick or treaters are pretty much done for the night this late.” She lay against him, her ear resting against his chest. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, listening to his heartbeat. She never got tired of it. The comforting thud of it in his chest lulled her to sleep most nights. The way he would hold her in their bed, keeping her warm now instead of cooling her off. 

The Big One had come and gone. Wolfram and Hart had called in the big guns, opening up a rift to a Hell dimension to let all kinds of evil spill out. Thankfully The Powers actually did something right and sent her a vision to warn everyone. They were able to get a hold of Buffy, Faith, and the Slayer Army to come to their aid. The newly called Slayers had joined them on the front lines but they were barely trained and died quickly. Fred was never much of a fighter and once the demons broke the front lines, she was gone. Willow had died closing the rift, sucking all the evil of this world through to the other dimension. Cordelia had narrowly avoided death. She would have been a goner if Angel hadn’t taken a killing blow for her. 

Their friends, allies, had died saving the world and banishing evil forever. Sure, there was still human evil, murders, robberies, but vampires, demons, they were gone from this dimension forever. Angel was brought back and given his reward. She was healed from the damage the visions had done. She no longer required the potions and healers Angel had employed to keep her alive for the past few years after she told him what the visions were doing to her. 

She looked up at him from her spot using his chest as a pillow. “I rented a couple of action movies, some romantic comedies.”

“That means one of us has to get up. And you look comfortable.” He reached down, stroking his wife’s hair gently. He loved it when she kept it long. His fingers wrapped in it, feeling the silky chestnut strands.

“I am comfortable.” She snuggled up closer to him. “I like my Angel-pillow.”

He chuckled. “Just don’t call me that in front of the guys.” He reached for another handful of popcorn.

“Jeeze, if you eat all that, you’re going to be in the gym all weekend.”

“Well, I can think of one way to burn it off.” He bounced his brows at her.

She smacked him in the chest lightly. “Even as a human, you’re still a perv.” 

Taking her hand to keep her from smacking him again, his finger traced over her wedding band. He had expected her to drain his bank account with some huge diamond so he was surprised when she settled on the simple platinum band. He fell silent for a moment. His mind was racing with memories, from their first meeting in Sunnydale, to their reunion in Los Angeles. She had kept him afloat, kept him human, and loved all sides of him.

She caught him looking at that band, not really seeing it but instead looking past it. He was reminiscing again. “Angel…” She said his name softly as to not jar him out of his walk down memory lane.

“Hmmm?” He looked from the ring to her face. Seeing her, gazing into her eyes, it brought a smile to his face. “We can just watch something on TV if you want.”

“What were you thinking about?”

“You, baby. Always you.”

Smiling, she shook her head at him and then turned to face the television set. “Nice of you to say but I’m sure it was just your fantasy football team.”

“Hey…” He reached for her chin gently to turn her gaze back to him. “I was thinking about you. I was thinking about all our years together. And how much I love you. You’ve made my life complete. We’ve seen so much, been through so much, but we’re still here, still together. That’s…”

“Pretty awesome?” She finished the thought for him with a hint of a smile.

“Yeah, pretty damn awesome.” Pulling her closer, he reached for the remote to flip through the channels, trying to find something they could both watch. “I’m not watching Project Runway.”

Poking him lightly in the side, she teased him. “Oh come on, I know you secretly like it. Besides, they draw, that has to speak to your artsy side.” 

“Speaking of my artsy side…” Pausing for a moment, he looked down at her again. “I want to paint you again. I’m experimenting with a new style for my upcoming show, and I can’t have a show without my signature Cordelia piece.”

“Did you have anything in mind?”

“Do you still have that nun costume?”


End file.
